Wireless telecommunication networks, such as cellular networks, may provide cellular service via base stations. The coverage offered by base stations may be interrupted or otherwise degraded based on the presence of structures (such as buildings), topography (such as mountains), or other factors. Femtocells may be deployed in areas where cellular coverage is relatively poor. User devices (such as cellular telephones) may connect to the cellular network via femtocells, in order to obtain wireless service.